


Distraction, Meet Team

by crazedgingr666



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazedgingr666/pseuds/crazedgingr666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer comes home, he's usually tired. But today, he's just plain horny. A fluffy, sexy story for you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction, Meet Team

Author's Note: Y/N stands for Your Name :)

"Look, puppy. If you're gonna be in here, you better behave! You can't come in the shower with me without me knowing. Got it?" I tell Charlie as I kneel down in front of him. He places his paw on my knee and pants, his large basset hound ears barely missing the floor. I smile and stand, shedding off the towel and stepping into the hot stream of the shower.

"I love you, Charlie," I say as I pour shampoo into my palm. I continue with my shower, talking to Charlie intermittently when I hear the soft clicking of his claws moving away from the bathroom. I poke my head out to see the last of his tail turning the corner in the bedroom out into the living room. "Sheesh, sorry to offend you."

Not a minute later, a wave of cold air sweeps into the bathroom. "Charlie, c'mon! I left enough space for you to come and go! Why'd you have to open the door all the way?" I cry, reaching for the handle and turning it up.

Just as my fingers leave the handle, the shower curtain flies open and the culprit yells out "Surprise!" Before I can scream, he pulls me into his arms and silences me with a kiss. I melt into Spencer's embrace and run my fingers up into his hair. When he pulls away, there's a huge grin spread over his face.

"What are you doing home?" I ask, turning the shower stream off.

"We finished earlier than we thought. Unsub confessed before we could even get him into the cop car," Spencer remarks. His fingers travel down my back, resting just above my bottom. He draws tantalizing circles across the area, dipping low at any given point. His lips trace my jawline, nipping down my neck, and pressing hot kisses towards the valley of my breasts.

"What's gotten into you?" I ask through the sea of pleasure.

"I haven't seen you in 4 days, I haven't seen you in weeks, still as lovely as ever by the way," he winks.

"Why thank you! But that part is all on you. If you want me so bad, stop being tired when you get home," I tease, moving to step out of the shower. His grip on me tightens and a low groan emanates from his throat. "Whassa matter, baby? You horny?"

Spencer nods vigorously, his bottom lip thrust out into a pout. "Very much so, yes. Can we?"

"I don't know. Can we?" I ask, raising my eyebrow and giving him a crooked smile. Spencer stares into my eyes and audibly whines. I giggle and steal a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. "Yes, sweetie. I would love to."

Spencer breaks out into a large grin and lifts me up from the shower. He carries me into our room and tosses me down onto the bed, crawling up over the edge in a silly, mock lion sort of way. I catch a smile on his face just before he silences my laugher with a kiss.

I moan against his lips as his fingers skate over my skin. I begin removing his clothes and tossing them across the floor. Just as I'm about to reach for his boxers, Charlie howls. We turn to see him struggling to untangle himself from Spencer's dress shirt and sweater, both somehow landing on him in my haste to undress the sweet doctor.

Spencer and I laugh just as Charlie's nose pokes it's way out from under the shirt. "Come here, buddy," Spencer says. He stands from the bed and kneels down beside our dog, lifting the shirt from Charlie's eyes. Charlie jumps up and licks Spencer's face in gratitude. "Why don't you go sit in the living room, huh?" Spencer suggests, walking over to the bedroom door with Charlie in tow. After he leaves the room, Spencer shuts the door and turns back to me.

"How is it he always manages to weasel his way into everything?" I ask.

"Bassett hounds were originally hunting dogs back in 16th century France. They're best known for hunting small game and using their amazing sense of smell to pick up a scent much faster than other breeds. It's in his nature to get into everything," Spencer rambles as he walks back over to me.

"It's amazing how you can still rattle of facts when you're this horny," I smile, pushing the remaining piece of clothing down his legs and revealing his throbbing erection. I take him into my hand, lightly pumping the very base of his manhood. The first time I did this, Spencer nearly collapsed right there. Now, there's the familiar twitch in his knees and the complete arching of his body into my hand. "And now I have reduced you to the whimpering remains of what used to be a genius!" I cry.

"Shut up," Spencer smiles down at me with a light chuckle. He makes tiny thrusting motions with his hips, telling me to continue my slow torture on him. "Can you put it in your mouth?" Spencer murmurs. His eyes slide past mine in embarrassment then roll back up into his head just as I descend over him.

I loop my arm around his leg and pull him closer to me, deeper into my mouth. He groans and twines his fingers into my hair. His face scrunches up and he bites his lip with each bob of my head. I hum around him, lightly nipping the very tip every now and again. I remove my lips from around him once I taste the pre-cum on my tongue.

Spencer moans my name as I gently tug him down over me once. I cling to his neck as he presses hot kisses down the length of my throat. His long fingers press themselves against my core, pushing themselves deep within me. I cry out at the penetration and bite my lip as Spencer thrusts his fingers into me. He pounds away, changing the speed on me so I'm always wanting more. He brings me all the way to the edge when he removes his fingers from me and reaches over to our nightstand. I whimper underneath him, silently begging him to continue his ministrations.

"I need two hands for this, hun," Spencer whispers with a smile. "And you say I'm the one who gets reduced to a whimpering mess," he chuckles as he tears open a condom wrapper. I can't even lift an arm to swat at him. My body is heavy with desire and, when Spencer's gaze meets mine, I can see the lust deep within his dark brown eyes.

He lines himself up to my entrance. "Ready?"

I nod then immediately groan along with Spencer as he pushes his way into me. He takes hold of my waist and begins thrusting into me, going deeper and deeper with each pass. It doesn't take long for either of us to reach our peak. Spencer drops down to lean on his forearms above me and sweeps me up into a deep kiss. I moan into his mouth and melt into our bed.

Spencer remains hovering over me for another few moments before collapsing onto his side. He reaches up for the blanket we keep tossed over the headboard and arranges it over us. He curls his arms around me and pulls my still weak frame close. "You make me so happy," he whispers in my hair. "I'm the luckiest man in the world," he murmurs. I can feel the smile on his face on my head.

"I love you, Spencer."

"And I you." I snuggle up as close as I can to his chest. The steady thrumming of his heart beat against my ear pulls me deeper into sleep. I sigh and allow my eyes to flutter closed.

"Charlie!" I whisper-yell as I search around the room for a shirt. I've already found my boxers but I can't seem to remember where she had tossed my undershirt. Then again, I wasn't really paying much attention to that to begin with.

Charlie lets out another low howl and the banging on the door continues. I finally find one of my t-shirts in a pile on the floor by the bathroom door. She must've been wearing this before she took her shower, I think to myself as I slip the fabric over my head and walk out of the bedroom.

Charlie stands by the front door, pawing at the edge. I undo the lock and the door flies open.

"All right, man. Explain to me why you chose staying at home, alone, when you could've gone out with us!" Morgan demands, walking into my apartment with Garcia, Emily, and JJ in tow.

"He's a little drunk," JJ apologizes with a light pat to my shoulder.

"You guys, please be quiet," I shush. Charlie walks over to each person in turn, sniffing at their feet and watching them wearily.

"Come on, man! You've been ditching us a lot lately! I just want to know why!"

"I haven't really felt like going out much is all."

"You've been acting weird, too," Emily chimes in, leaning against the back of the couch.

"You didn't fire off one of your useless facts on the jet like you usually do!" Garcia added.

"We just want to know what's been going on with you, Spence," JJ interjects.

"Guys, I'm fine!" I defend, making my way over to the slightly ajar bedroom door. "Great, actually. I've just been distracted, is all."

Just as I'm about to close to bedroom door behind my back, I feel small fingers gripping the back of my shirt. Her forehead connects with my back and she nuzzles in close, wrapping her arms around my stomach. "What's with all the shouting?" she asks through a yawn.

"Distracted, huh?" Emily scoffs.

"Some distraction you've got there," JJ adds.

Morgan laughs and claps a hand down on my shoulder. "Look at pretty boy! Getting' some all on his own!" he cries with a large grin spread over his face.

She pokes her head out from underneath my arm and a sleepy smile warms her face. "Guys, this is Y/N, my girlfriend. Y/N, these are some of the other agents on the team."

"Nice to meet you."


End file.
